


Summer Secrets

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, No Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Lui non era riuscito a battere Potter, pur giocando con una scopa nettamente superiore, pur essendo nettamente superiore.“Immagino che non sia stata colpa tua…”





	Summer Secrets

**Summer Secrets**

  
  
  
  
  
“Come sarebbe a dire, Draco?”  
“Io… scusami, padre.”  
  
_Serpeverde ha perso di nuovo la Coppa, nonostante il tuo munifico dono._  
  
Il ragazzo dal volto pallido ed affilato evitò di guardare in faccia suo padre.  
  
Naturalmente la colpa apparteneva per metà al Cercatore, anzi per essere del tutto onesti, gli apparteneva per un buon novanta per cento.  
  
_Lui non era riuscito a battere Potter, pur giocando con una scopa nettamente superiore, pur essendo nettamente superiore._  
  
“Immagino che non sia stata colpa tua…”  
  
Anche questa volta il ragazzo, alto per la sua età, non rispose e non ebbe il coraggio di alzare gli occhi in quelli pallidi di suo padre.  
Deglutì… non aprì bocca. Non serviva dire niente, Draco Malfoy lo sapeva per esperienza: suo padre aveva usato quel tono duro, ironico e condiscendente a un tempo per affermare che era esattamente tutta colpa sua.  
  
Non era mai duro con lui, non lo aggrediva, non lo schiaffeggiava e non lo metteva in punizione: ma aveva altri modi, di gran lunga più sottili per farlo sentire una completa nullità.  
  
_Immagino che tu abbia dimenticato anche questa volta il libro, Draco.  
Immagino che tu non lo abbia fatto apposta._  
  
_Immagino che tu sia sempre il solito sfaticato che non si impegna abbastanza, ragazzo, nonostante non ti manchi nulla per riuscire._  
  
  
“Va bene… altre novità?”  
  
“Nessuna, padre.”  
  
Il _peggio_ era passato.  
  
Anche quello ormai lo capiva, il ragazzo dal volto pallido e lo sguardo nervoso, sfuggente.  
  
Suo padre aveva intenzione di accantonare il discorso scuola, almeno per il momento.  
  
L’uomo gli passò accanto e prese mollemente posto nella sua poltrona preferita, un giornale fresco di stampa tra le mani.  
Draco gli si accomodò vicino - non vedeva mai suo padre durante l’anno e gli andava bene anche starsene seduto in silenzio, perché suo padre non voleva essere disturbato mentre leggeva il giornale.  
Le notizie di quei tempi lo preoccupavano, soprattutto quelle che riguardavano il Ministero della Magia: era un tripudio di leggi filo-Babbane e progetti che li avrebbero condotti alla rovina, questo poco ma sicuro almeno secondo Lucius.  
  
Draco si limitò a starsene seduto, lo sguardo perso sul basso tavolino di fronte alla poltrona. C’era un pezzo degli scacchi, chissà come ci era finito.  
  
Il fruscio delle pagine di succedeva, metodico.  
  
L’orologio sopra la mensola ticchettava, scandendo quella pigra mattinata d’estate.  
Il silenzio era pressoché assoluto, a parte il lontano gorgoglio della fontana in giardino.  
  
Sua madre, Narcissa era in visita dalla nonna: sarebbe tornata ad ora di pranzo. Un po’ Draco avrebbe voluto che fosse lei ad attenderlo al ritorno da Hogwarts… un po’ no.  
Quando ebbe finito di leggere, Lucius si alzò, appoggiò piano il giornale e senza dire assolutamente niente uscì dalla stanza.  
  
Draco rimase solo… e sentì una sensazione pesante, familiare depositarsi nel suo petto, galleggiare contro l’alto soffitto della stanza, invaderlo… renderglielo in qualche modo più angusto sulla testa.  
  
Non sapeva _cosa_ provava.  
Suo padre aveva fatto in modo di trovarsi solo con lui per impartirgli quella _piccola_ _lezione_ , per ricordargli ancora una volta che era assolutamente ridicolo farsi battere da Potter, che non c’era bisogno che anche lui, Draco un ragazzo superiore per nascita ed ascendenza a simile feccia decidesse _di darla vinta all’andazzo dei tempi._  
  
Draco preferiva com’erano le cose l’anno prima.  
L’anno prima, suo padre gli rivolgeva uno sguardo duro, gelido quando sbagliava, e lo spediva nella sua stanza.  
Ma da qualche mese a quella parte, le cose erano cambiate.  
  
  
Tutto aveva avuto inizio agli albori del suo secondo anno ad Hogwarts… Draco ricordava con estrema precisione di aver avuto un ‘ comportamento sconveniente’ in pubblico.  
  
Era stato da Magie Sinister. Quelli erano tempi tesi, cupi, suo padre sembrava perennemente preda di strani pensieri che non voleva condividere con nessuno, forse nemmeno sua madre.  
  
Appena usciti da quel negozio, Lucius lo aveva afferrato saldamente per la spalla, per trascinarlo in un vicolo laterale.  
  
In un attimo il terrore gli aveva accartocciato le visceri: suo padre - che era altissimo, almeno dal suo punto di vista - si era chinato lentamente su di lui, con uno sguardo indecifrabile.  
Non doveva mai più fargli fare una simile figura in pubblico.  
_Lo aveva capito, questo?_  
  
Draco era stato a un passo dalle lacrime.  
nel suo soprabito nuovo si era sentito rabbrividire… e quella solitaria lacrima che non aveva potuto trattenere non era di certo sfuggita a Lucius.  
Draco aveva scorto un guizzo nel suo sguardo pallido… gli sembrava legno contorto dalle fiamme, quella faccia tesa, all’improvviso aveva mormorato ‘scusa’, poi lo aveva _baciato velocemente sul labbro inferiore_ … che poi era quello che aveva appena iniziato a _tremargli_.  
  
Suo padre non aveva mai fatto niente di simile prima, certo doveva averlo accarezzato o baciato quando era molto più piccolo… ma appunto Draco non poteva ricordarselo.  
  
Era uscito da quel vicolo con una strana sensazione stordita, affrettando il passo per raggiungere suo padre, sentendosi il cuore molto leggero, l’odore tiepido e rassicurante di quell’uomo alto ed imperioso ancora addosso.  
  
Aveva riso di Potter quel giorno, quando l’aveva incontrato. Quel gesto gli aveva dato una specie di carica segreta, un guizzo di pura euforia.  
  
Una volta a casa, altri pensieri si erano impadroniti della mente di Draco, era rimasta solo l’euforia, una tiepida sensazione di rassicurante benessere. Non pensava più al guizzo negli occhi pallidi di Lucius, non pensava più alla collera divorante che lo aveva atterrato… pensava invece ad Hogwarts, a quell’odioso Potter.  
  
Suo padre era entrato nella sua stanza mentre era in corso l’odiato ‘ sonnellino pomeridiano’.  
  
Draco detestava essere mandato a letto dopo pranzo come un moccioso di cinque anni - definizione tutta sua, questa - ma Narcissa era sempre irremovibile in merito.  
  
Giaceva sdraiato sul letto, un libro aperto poco distante, quando Lucius era entrato.  
  
Non aveva potuto trattenere un sorriso.  
  
“Sonnellino pomeridiano, eh?”  
  
A volte, suo padre lo capiva alla perfezione, come nessun altro.  
  
Draco si era drizzato a sedere, correndo verso di lui… l’indomani avrebbe cominciato il suo secondo anno ad Hogwarts, insomma andava per i tredici. Non gli risultava che i ragazzi di tredici anni dovessero essere spediti a letto come poppanti.  
  
Lucius si era concesso una delle sue rare, strane risate dissonanti e si era dichiarato assolutamente d’accordo. Anche Draco aveva riso di fronte a quell’uomo alto ed impeccabilmente vestito, che gli assomigliava così tanto: stessa forma del volto, stesso taglio degli occhi…  
  
“Hai ragione, ormai sei un ragazzo grande.”  
  
E nel dirlo, con estremo stupore di Draco, si era curvato su di lui per sfiorargli lo zigomo con le labbra.  
  
Aveva riconosciuto il tremolio roco di quella mattina, lo stesso identico tono di voce.  
  
Ma perché? Suo padre voleva diventare uno di quei genitori che ti baciano e ti abbracciano in pubblico? Ma no, non era da lui!  
  
“Padre, però…”  
  
Forse Draco stava per dire una cosa simile… ma le parole gli morirono in gola, il ragazzo non le pronunciò mai.  
Suo padre aveva preso a sfiorargli il torace con la mano, lentamente. ‘Ho delle briciole addosso?’ Fu il primo, assurdo pensiero di Draco.  
Poi riconobbe il gesto per quello che era: una _carezza_.  
C’era qualcosa di strano, sbagliato in quel lento indugiare di dita sulla sua camicia… ma  
gli occhi di Draco si incollarono a quelle dita affusolate ed eleganti, che lo accarezzavano e lo accarezzavano.  
  
“Un ragazzo grande… che sa mantenere la _parola_ _data_.”  
  
Poi l’odore del dopobarba di suo padre gli riempì le narici, dolce e confortante, Draco chiuse gli occhi, cullato da quell’odore di una vita mentre l’uomo gli percorreva lentamente il collo con le labbra, strappandogli un piccolo sussulto.  
  
Era strano e bello essere accarezzati così, lo ripagava di tutte le volte che avrebbe voluto corrergli in grembo, accoccolarsi sulle sue ginocchia, ma non aveva osato… frenato da quello sguardo di pallido ghiaccio.  
  
Le labbra di suo padre si erano fatte vive ed ardenti, una sostanza che rimarcava i confini del suo corpo come nulla aveva fatto prima e lo faceva sentire tutto strano.  
  
Draco lo disse.  
“Mi sento tutto strano…”  
  
“Si?”  
Gli aveva sussurrato morbidamente Lucius, molto vicino all’orecchio, Draco si era sentito sollevare. Si era seduto sul letto, suo padre, tenendogli un braccio intorno alla vita, Draco era scivolato sulle sue ginocchia - era seduto su di lui… e c’era qualcosa di duro, premuto tra le sue gambe, lo sentiva sfiorarlo fino al coccige, quasi.  
Ormai _sapeva_ di cosa si trattava, grosso modo.  
  
Si era fatto un’idea abbastanza precisa da chiacchiere sussurrate a scuola tra risatine varie, sbirciando libri che non avrebbe dovuto vedere, ascoltando i discorsi dei ragazzi più grandi ad Hogwarts.  
  
In quel momento c’erano le labbra di Lucius, le sue braccia ancora intorno al petto, a rendergli quella realtà stranamente innocua, un qualcosa che faceva parte del quadro, _di cui non ci si doveva preoccupare._  
  
Aveva immerso il volto nel collo di suo padre, sospirando forte e chiudendo gli occhi.  
Per un tempo lunghissimo era rimasto così, immobile, con la curva di quelle enormi spalle che delimitava il suo orizzonte, immerso in una sorta di pace beata, che doveva aver sperimentato in un tempo troppo lontano per essere ricordato.  
Aveva quasi memorizzato le raffinate cuciture della camicia bianca di suo padre, quando il braccio intorno alla sua vita si era mosso di nuovo.  
  
“P-padre?”  
  
Aveva mormorato a un certo punto Draco con voce un po’ infastidita… suo padre stava armeggiando con qualcosa, aveva spostato il braccio in una posizione molto scomoda, c’era _qualcosa di freddo_ contro il suo interno coscia, probabilmente un gemello della camicia: Draco stava per guardare in basso per accertarsene… poi Lucius gli aveva circondato di nuovo le spalle, questa volta con più forza, facendolo aderire al suo petto.  
  
Draco si era ritrovato di nuovo con il volto contro il colletto della sua camicia, contro il suo collo.  
Ma adesso, laggiù qualcosa si muoveva, ondeggiava, gli impattava addosso e ricadeva… era suo padre a spingerlo contro di se’, su e giù, facendolo sobbalzare.  
  
Il suo respiro era roco, pesante, _ansimante_.  
  
Non fosse stato per il calore rassicurante di quelle braccia intorno, Draco si sarebbe seriamente spaventato.  
  
Forse suo padre stava male…?  
  
Ma no, come se avesse percepito l’inquietudine con cui gli si aggrappava, Lucius lo rassicurò:  
_“Buono, buono…. non guardare giù, resta così… così…”_  
  
Draco gli aveva obbedito, chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
Quello sbattere furioso lo faceva sentire un po’ strano, non riusciva a tenersi bene con le gambe, le cosce gli scivolavano contro la stoffa dei pantaloni che suo padre indossava sempre sotto la tunica.  
  
Ma c’erano quelle braccia a sorreggerlo, calde intorno, a non farlo cadere: Lucius prese a baciargli ancora il collo, fino dentro il colletto della camicia, tanti baci, alcuni pizzicavano un po’.  
Dopo un po’, uno strano, languido brivido lo attraversava quando veniva in contatto con quella sporgenza dura e tiepida, che lo colpiva dolcemente, metodicamente in mezzo alle gambe.  
  
  
Draco non aveva detto niente, quello strano ritmo lo cullava, era seguito da una fitta non del tutto spiacevole… era rimasto così, con il volto contro quel tepore, finché quelle strane, disperate spinte erano finite. Era buffo, aveva pensato a un certo punto… ma per qualche ragione non gli era venuto in mente di ridere, nemmeno per un attimo. Tutto era finito così come era iniziato, di colpo.  
Suo padre aveva esalato una specie di lungo rantolo… poi era rimasto immobile, stringendolo tanto a se’ da fargli quasi male.  
  
“Che cos’era, padre?”  
Perché Draco si sentiva curioso, mentre suo padre si rialzava, lo lasciava scendere con un’ultima carezza sulla guancia.  
  
“Un _segreto_ , Draco. Un segreto che papà ha scelto di condividere con te. Forse, se te ne dimostrerai all'altezza... se non mi deluderai, un giorno te lo svelerò.”  
  
  
Quanta euforia di fronte a quello sguardo pallido ancora scintillante!  
Da sempre, Draco custodiva i segreti di suo padre, i segreti della sua famiglia. Niente lo rendeva più euforico, al momento, di quell'ultima cosa che suo padre aveva detto.   
Lui sapeva tenere i segreti, era bravissimo, tante volte Lucius si era fidato di lui, rivelandogli cose sull'Oscuro Signore che quasi tutti gli altri ragazzi ignoravano... Draco _si sarebbe dimostrato all'altezza._  
  
“Questo però é un segreto speciale, che riguarda solo me e te. Nessun altro deve saperlo… nemmeno la mamma.”  
Aveva detto Lucius, le guance pallide ancora arrossate dal piacere, guardando con solennità il ragazzo.  
  
“Ma certo!”  
  
Aveva risposto Draco, con voce molto grave, molto seria.  
Capiva, dal tono di suo padre, che era una cosa importante, qualsiasi cosa fosse...  
Anche se in quel momento non gli era parso tutto questo granché, ciò che era appena successo.  
  
Perché doveva essere un segreto, il fatto che si erano _dondolati_ così?  
Perché non poteva riferire alla mamma che gli si era seduto sulle ginocchia?  
  
Ma non aveva posto queste domande, ne’ le altre che gli erano venute in mente, dopo quel giorno.  
  
Era così e basta e se lo diceva suo padre, Draco Malfoy ci credeva.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Il salotto era ancora silenzioso, quando i ricordi abbandonarono Draco.  
Tornò al presente, il suo presente ancora rammaricato per aver portato via la vittoria a Serpeverde.  
  
Senza rendersene conto, aveva preso dal tavolo il pezzo degli scacchi e se lo stava rigirando tra le dita.  
Lo posò distrattamente… poi, immancabile, dalla stanza di fianco giunse la voce sopita, strascicata di suo padre. Puntuale come sempre.  
  
“Draco… tesoro vieni da papà.”  
  
_Preferirei che non lo facesse._  
  
Il ragazzo si alzò, ed obbedì al richiamo di quella voce, reprimendo ogni pensiero per rispondere a quell’imperativo.  
  
Si, Draco avrebbe preferito che non lo facesse: _ma doveva custodire i segreti che gli venivano affidati._


End file.
